Kate Walsh
Kate Walsh is an American actress, best known for her role as Addison Montgomery on Grey's Anatomy. Early Life Kathleen Erin Walsh was born on October 13, 1967 in San Jose, California, to Angela Bochetto and Joseph Walsh. She grew up Roman Catholic in Tucson, Arizona. Her father is Irish and her mother is Italian. Angela lives in Nevada. She has four siblings, two sisters and two brothers, Sean and Joe. She attended Catalina Magnet High School and Rincon High School. She studied at the University of Arizona. She worked at Burger King and Dairy Queen. She moved to Chicago and worked at the Piven Theatre Workshop. She later moved to New York City. Career Early Career She began as a model in Japan in the 1980s and taught English. She performed on National Public Radio in the production of the radio play Born Guilty. After moving to New York City, she joined the comedy troupe Burn Manhattan on June 27, 1987 and performed in a number of Off-Broadway plays. Television Roles In 1996, she starred in Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order. In 1997, she appeared on The Drew Carey Show. In 2001, she appeared on the HBO's The Mind of the Married Man and The Norm Show. She also appeared in sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. In 2003, she had a recurring role on Karen Sisco. In 2004, she guest starred on CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2005, she was cast in her breakout role on Grey's Anatomy as Dr. Addison Montgomery. In February 2007, it was announced that her character would be in a spin-off of Grey's Anatomy that began airing in September 2007. Taye Diggs, Tim Daly, Amy Brenneman, Chris Lowell, Audra McDonald and along her were cast in the spin-off, Private Practice. She returned to Grey's Anatomy as a special guest star in seasons 4 through 8. On June 12, 2012, she announced that season six of Private Practice would be her last. She also mentioned that she'd be open to reprise her role in Grey's Anatomy for a few guest appearances. In 2013, she appeared in Full Circle. In 2014, she had a supporting role in FX's television series, Fargo. She also appeared on Hulu's original series The Hotwives of Orlando and in the NBC's series Bad Judge. Film Roles Later that year, she made her film debut in Normal Life and appeared in Henry: Portrait of A Serial Killer, Part 2. She also appeared in the film Peppermills. In 2003, she appeared in Under the Tuscan Sun. In 2004, she appeared in Wake Up, Ron Burgundy: The Lost Movie. In 2010, she starred in the biblical horror film Legion. In 2012, guest starred in The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Theatre In 2005, she starred in Kicking & Screaming and Bewitched. In 2010, she made her off-broadway debut in Dusk Rings a Bell. She also appeared in Happy Birthday Wanda June, The Danube, Moon Under Miami and Troilus and Cressida. Fashion In September 2007, she appeared in television commercials for the 2008 Cadillac CTS. She is the current spokeswoman for Caress' Exotic Oil Infusions. In 2010, she founded Boyfriend LLC, a beauty and lifestyle company. It launched its first product in November 2010: a perfume called "Boyfriend". Personal Life She resides in Los Angeles, California. In April 2007, she began dating Alex Young, an 20th Century Fox executive. He proposed to her during a trip to San Francisco, California. They married on September 1, 2007 at the Ojai Presbyterian Church. On November 22, 2008, he filed for divorce. The divorce was finalized on February 5, 2010. Filmography Film Television Awards Trivia